


Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always best when you meet new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Challenge: Sledding

Charles tugged on the cord of his sled, his breath puffing in small clouds of warm air before him. It snowed during the night and his dad promised to take him sledding from the hill nearby. Right now, Brian was walking along, hands jammed into his pockets for extra warmth and chuckling and the growing struggles his five year old son had with the wooden sled he was trying to pull through the thick snow. He finally took pity over his only child and liberated the cord from Charles, pulling the little boy into his arms and making the toy follow them effortlessly.

The boy pouted for a moment before he snuggled closer to his father, apparently already cold, even if they were out of the house for no longer than half an hour still. Brian could understand that though, his Charles was always little and a little sickly for his age. That’s why they had to be careful on their little trip so it wouldn’t end up with Charles being bedridden again, like almost every time they get to play in the snow. He knew how frustrating it is for his son, to not be able to play outside as much as other kids and he ached a little for him, knowing how hard it must to be to be separated from other children for most of his young years.

The man only hoped that the older his son got the less sick he would become, basically allowing him to make more friends and be more social. It wasn’t necessary, but he could see how lonely Charles sometimes was, curled under blankets in his room with a book while his classmates swam and run and fought with snowballs. There was nothing that Brian could do yet however so he just had to hope the sickly phase would pass.

A joyful exclamation right next to his ear jolted him from his thoughts and he put the wiggling Charles down, watching as his little feet took him to the nearest bench where another young boy was sitting. He looked older than Charles, but not by much more, maybe two or three years. He already had his own little sled by his feet and jumped down from his bench the moment Charles approached. Two boys talked animatedly for a moment and Brian shook his head fondly, not even trying to follow the rapid string of words coming out of his son’s mouth.

He spotted a woman nearby, observing the scene with a fond smile and winding her scarf tighter around her neck, not oblivious to cold, but seemingly unbothered by it much. He concluded it must be the other boy’s mother and took his steps towards her, putting the cord to Charles’ sled next to the other one and patting his son’s head to the outraged squeak of little guy. There was just something really satisfying in riling Charles up and watching his little cheeks blow up with rage. It was too cute to pass up.

“I’m assuming the other rascal is yours?” Brian said friendly, standing next to the woman and sending a warm smile to her. She laughed at his question and pushes her hands inside her jacket, stepping from foot to foot to get herself warmer. She looked a little pale, save the flush on her cheeks and medical background in Brian piped its head up, saying that she should probably be out of the snow or she’d get sick pretty soon. She was thin enough to not be of stellar health, but it seemed to not bother her much.

“Yeah, I am.” The woman answered, nodding her head and smiling at him hugely. It blinded him for a moment before he got enough brain power to accept her offered hand and smile back. “My name’s Edith. And the small one is my son, Erik.” She added, retracting her hand and hiding it back under the leather of her coat. Brian had a sudden small desire to pull it out and take it in his own hands, warm it up between his own palms. He shook it off and smiled, hoping she would write the blush on his cheeks down to the cold nipping at their noses.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you , Edith.” Brian said, rubbing his hands over his thigh, weirdly nervous and self-conscious. “I’m Brian and the little ball of energy is my son, Charles.” She beamed at him and he was just starting to smile back when something bumped into his legs with the strength of a little hurricane. He leaned down to pick his very excitable son up and let Charles smush their cheeks together before he started speaking, his voice breathy from all the squealing and yelling he was doing.

“Come ride down with me.” The boy gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. Brian had half a mind to just take him back home before there will be no coming back and Charles would get stuck in bed for a week again, but the excited smile and a huge smile on Charles’ face convinced him otherwise. He kissed his son’s temple and murmured his consent before taking the cord of the sled and pulling it up the hill, Charles squirming in his arms and giggling happily. There wasn’t much occasions when he could see his son so carefree and happy, not since Sharon died at least.

The ride down was more terrifying that Brian anticipated and he was ashamed to admit that he probably squealed as much as his little son had, hands holding the cord white-knuckled and trying to steer it away from other people and any holed in the ground. Edith and Erik were waiting at the foot of the hill, both of them laughing themselves silly and Brian could feel his cheeks burning with something that had little to do with the cold. He smiled stupid and a little shy at the woman wiping tears from the corner of her eyes and saw the blush darkening over her face when she noticed him starring. She looked down with a small smile and took Erik’s hand in hers.

“Would you like to stop by for a hot chocolate?” Edith said warmly, glancing at him from under the brim of her hat. “I’m sure you and Charles both could do with some warming up.” There was never any doubt in Brian’s mind that he would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [ tumblr ](http://lifesmarvels.tumblr.com)
> 
> This work has not been beta-read so if you spot some mistakes, please point them out! :D


End file.
